Not an Ordinary Day
by marysunshine81
Summary: An add-on to 1x10 of The Good Fight from Kurt's POV


_A/N: This is my first canon fic in The Good Fight universe. I finally felt inspired by the show and here is the result. Hope you will enjoy even if it's not much and there's no smut. It was time I get back to writing, my unfinished multichaps are waiting for me, and I have a long hiatus to fill._

* * *

 **Not an Ordinary Day**

It started like any other day. When he opened his eyes in the morning. the empty side of the bed was silently mocking him, as usual. He let out a deep sigh as he pushed the cover aside. He was aware that he could only blame himself for waking up on his own.

He truly missed waking up next to her. He missed her arms that used to be wrapped around him during the night and always pulled him back when he wanted to leave. He missed her smell that made her so irresistible that he had to snuggle up to her all the time. He missed the way she wished him good morning. But most of all he missed those inevitable kisses they used to share at the start of their day.

He turned the TV on while drinking his coffee and when the Rindell scandal was mentioned his thoughts immediately wondered back to her. He hadn't contacted her in a while, trying to give her space. She'd refused to accept his help, and he wanted to respect that decision. He knew her, she needed to be in control of her own life, so he let her. Secretly hoping there would come another accidental dial, as she phrased it, not that he'd believed her for a second.

Ever since their night together, he couldn't find a good enough excuse to call, but for some reason today he felt the urge to try. Disregarding the fact that she was probably already at work, he decided to take the first step and dial her number.

His slight disappointment over that the voice on the other end wasn't hers, but her assistant's made him regret calling her during office hours. Not that he could ever guess what time she finished at the firm. She probably worked even harder than usual due to the unfortunate circumstances. He hoped that she was doing okay considering, but he would have preferred hearing it from her, whenever she returned his call.

Nevertheless he carried on with his day as usual, until it turned out to be not exactly an ordinary day.

When he noticed what was happening at the parking lot, that a child was in danger, he didn't think twice, he simply acted on instinct. And the next thing he knew he was taken to hospital by an ambulance. In less than an hour his day turned upside down and he couldn't do anything about it. He had even managed to forget that she hadn't returned his call, but he was reminded of it instantly when she showed up in person at his hospital bed.

And from that moment when he saw the worry in his wife's eyes he knew his day was saved. All that mattered was that she was there in person to make sure he was doing okay. Even if he thought it was unnecessary to make so much fuss about his condition, all she had to do was take his hand to make it a bearable situation. And when she insisted on driving him home at the end of the day, he was glad to have something to look forward to.

And the moment came and it almost went by just as fast, even though he did his best to prolong it. Now that she was there, right outside his door, he didn't want to let her go just yet. He had to at least try to make her stay. He wasn't a man of words, but he knew which were those exact words that he needed to say.

"I love you," he voiced his deepest feelings and her silent nod reassured him that she was well aware of them. Just like he was aware that loving her wasn't nearly enough.

"I was so hurt," she reminded him of something that still haunted him every single day. He had been paying for that mistake ever since.

"I know. It won't happen again," he reassured her in all honesty. She looked like she wanted to believe him and that was already more than he could ask for at this moment.

"Stay. I'll light a fire," he encouraged her, because he assumed it was exactly what she wanted. He could simply read it in her eyes. He didn't ask for anything more, beside that one night. He had no right and he definitely didn't want to push her. He simply appreciated her company, and the fact that she still cared about him. It meant the world to him.

And even though she took his hand, it was only for a second before she walked back to her car. He was convinced that she would drive away, so he turned his head rather disappointed to hide it from her. But she did the unexpected, she turned off the headlights and next thing he knew they were walking towards the door hand in hand and he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

There were no promises or conditions, no rules applied, it was just a silent agreement that they were going to spend the rest of this night together.

He lit the fire like he had promised and for a while they just stared at the burning flames. She insisted that he'd lie down, he just had surgery after all, but she sat on a pillow right next to him on the ground and offered her hand that he refused to let go of for the longest time.

They didn't talk much, and as usual it was her who lead the conversation, carefully avoiding any topic that would endanger the peaceful night. She insisted that he told her about the incident in details and what lead him to interfere. And even though he protested she had to express how proud she was of him.

But it was her presence that made him realize what he'd done to save that child was rather careless. His life may not have been in direct danger, but the outcome could have been more serious. He had thought he had nothing to lose, but he should have factored her in. Even though she'd said the door had been closed between them, they had managed to open it a little when they had spent the night together after his speech. And the fact that she was here with him now also suggested that she had probably changed her mind since then.

He was once again able to see what she'd been, not always so successfully, hiding from him all this time. She wasn't indifferent. She still had feelings for him. She still cared about him deeply and his wellbeing mattered to her a lot. He could still count on her in need and even though he hated depending on anyone, he was glad he had someone to depend on.

"You must be tired," she noted and even though he wished it wasn't true, it felt harder and harder to keep himself from dozing off. Must have been the effect of the medication.

"I'm fine," he insisted nevertheless, capturing her gaze and meant to move towards her, but the pain interfered.

"Careful, cowboy," she teased him and ran her palm on the side of his face, making him smile. Then she was the one who moved towards him and placed her lips on his to unite them in a kiss.

The touch of her lips was gentle, filled with all the tenderness she'd been showering him with all night. And he could finally find the perfect way to thank her as his lips welcomed hers gratefully. They were tasting each other slowly and he didn't even dare to open his eyes fearing the moment would slip away. He wanted to make it last as long as possible.

And alongside the happiness he felt only one tiny thought occupied his mind, that the next morning he wouldn't be waking up alone.


End file.
